igthfandomcom-20200213-history
Comic Summary
On this page, you will find a (relatively) quick summary of the story so far. This is simply for the reference of other items on this wiki. Parts that are in purple text were contributed by TJ, parts that are in green were contributed by Ethan, and parts written in white were a joint effort. The Story So Far 'Part 1: ' Aboard the outcast Zwarg spaceship, CC-169, all was quiet. ‘Twas the eve of Redd’s space journey, and all through the space-house, not a creature was stirring, not even a louse. As the rickety hunk of metal neared the planet Uranus, the bounty hunter known only as Zax Veelde enacts his plot to end the intoxicated travels of Redd. After attaching himself to the safety harness on his ship, Zax floats out to the CC-169 and cuts the wires to the cooling system causing an overheat of the ships engine. As Zax drifts back to his ship, the CC-169’s engine bursts into flames and begins to veer off course. The warning system alerts Redd of the imminent failure of the engine and begins to calculate a crash landing on the nearest spatial object. Redd snaps out of his drunken nap and, panicking, questions the computer’s actions. Instead of responding, the computer red rings and closes all programs. Hurtling towards Uranus, fire and ash spew from the ship. The ship penetrates the thin crust of the large terrain formation known as “The Crack”. The impact knocks Redd backwards, hitting his head on a hovering empty beer bottle. Hours later, Redd awakens in a most uncomfortable position. Being hung from his feet by a stalactite. In a panic, Redd flails around but only ends up pulling a leg muscle. It is not long before something enters the cave. A flock of Chupacabrai taunts Redd as he helplessly dangles. The leader of the Chupacabra shows himself and dismisses his minions. The stranger questions Redd of his motives and his reasons for destroying their home. One major problem arose in the questioning, a language barrier. Redd knew not how to speak Spanish. And the Stranger could not speak English. The largest Chupacabra rushes toward him and begins to make seemingly not understandable sounds and gestures. The stranger acknowledges the creature and carefully cuts Redd down from the stalactite. Leaving his hands tied, he brings him back to his ship and goes inside. The Chupacabra pushes a series of buttons on the control panel and the computer lights up, displayed on the screen is a logo. DUAMCO™. Redd realizes that they have accessed the language translator on the computer and they plan to use it to communicate. Fredrico learns of Redd’s situations, snatching the opportunity to get out of the deep caverns of Uranus. Explaining that he doesn’t have the parts to permanently fix the stolen Zwarg ship, Fredrico uses pieces of random ships and vessels to repair it. The crew of two escapes the planet, narrowly avoiding the giant waste worm, and head to San Planeta to get the proper ship parts. On the bogus journey towards an excellent adventure, Fredrico tells his story after a curious Redd questions how Fredrico ended up in Uranus. As he felt the perspiration begin to from above his brow, Fredrico stare back at Rabiasangre from the other end of the now-empty streets, and began to remember that fateful day. The city was in revolt, and the pirate attacks were not helping. Fredrico’s dad was quite famous- for being the worse swordsman in the world. As chaos roams the streets, Fredrico’s father tried to scare it off by clumsily waving his flimsy blade at every pirate or gangster that passed by. Unthreatened, they all passed him by. But finally and the climax of the insanity emerged a challenger. The leader of the pirates himself, Rabiasangre. “SILENCIO!” bellowed the hulking brute that flanked the captain on his right side. Fredrico, from his bedroom window had to double take –the brute was a terribly ugly Cyclops/ With the single booming command the streets fell silent and Fredrico’s father still stood. Pointing his sword in the direction of the captain himself. “I see I have an opponent…” Rabiasangre said through a not-so-toothy grin. “What is it you think you could do to me, scum?” At this, his company laughed and guffawed, for they knew Fredrico’s fathers fate. “I’m here to challenge you to a duel!” his father shouted “to defend my land and my pride!” “Then what are you waiting for? Coe at me… bro.” at these words, Fredrico’s father charged, sword above his head. With one slow, nonchalant movement, Rabiasangre pulled his high powered plasma revolver out and shot a single blast straight into Fredrico’s father’s heart, disintegrating him. “NO!” shouted Fredrico from his window, and sprinted downstairs and burst through the house to door the outside. “What is this? A puny little child, come to cry over his father’s ashes?” Rabiasangre mocked, “trust me when I say this, kid, he was dead anyway.” Fredrico sulked, kneeling over the molten green pile of what used to be his father. The pirates left the area and continued to pillage the city, while Fredrico cried for days. He kept his father’s sword and promised himself revenge. One day, he would be the greatest swordsman in the world and kill Rabiasangre in the name of his father. Days after his father’s death, Fredrico’s mother, a prominent prostitute for the gang Los Banditos, encourages Fredrico to join the gang to make something of himself. She gives him a good word to the recruiter as she worked for him. A few weeks later Fredrico joined and began his training, purposely joining the training program for swordsmanship to be like his father. After a few years of training, Fredrico is put on the Elite squad. With the elites, he travels the galaxy, experiencing many new places, learning many new languages (except English), and mastering swordsmanship. Eventually, he returned to San Planeta after hearing alarming news about his mother being enslaved by pirates. He arrives and kills them all, only to realize they were actually his mother’s employers. He decided, after an event like that (though not an actual threat), he’d stay on San Planeta for a while before heading back into the heat. And there he stood nearly eight years later, staring down the fearsome pirate from across the street, who was leading yet another siege of Nuevo Fransisco. “And just who do you think you are?” he shouted. Rabiasangre did not look like he had aged a day since Fredrico last saw him. “My name is Fredrico De Nada, you killed mi padre, prepare to die, senor Rabiasangre.” And with those words he charged his opponent, but, unlike his dad, with a watchful eye on Rabia’s robotic right hand. Rabiasangre casually pulled out the same revolver out and began to aim. He fired but was astonished, Fredrico had dodged his shot. Again he fired, and again had dodged. Again and again, he fired and Fredrico dodged. With one final leap, Fredrico plunged his father’s rusty old sword into Rabia’s chest and thrust harder. Rabia’s eyes bulged, but quickly returned to their smug, relaxed state. “FOOL!” he yelled and knocked Fredrico off of him. He pulled the sword out of his chest and proceeded to snap it in half with east. The gaping hole through to Rabia’s heart seemed to almost sew itself shut, and appeared as though Rabia hadn’t felt a scratch. “What the hell are you?” Fredrico shouted, defeated. “OH, it was merely a flesh would.” Rabia rebutted. “GET UP!” “Just kill me… I’ve failed… it is just meant to be.” “I ain’t killin you... I’ve got better plans for you.” At these words, Captain Rabiasangre took Fredrico aboard the newly completed space galleon, Feto Del Diablo. To the “Sol” solar system he took him, and banished him in Uranus. For seven more years Fredrico survived in the caves of Uranus, taming and becoming the beast-master of the Chupacabrai. After finishing telling his story to Redd, Fredrico further explains the situation on San Planeta. His friend Manuel Ignacio is a master mechanic and a drummer deity who owns a black market ship part shop that is disguised as a local Gas N’ Grub. Manuel sells rare ship parts that are illegal to sell in certain parts of the galaxy, including Zwarg pieces. Upon arriving at Gas N’ Grub, they talk to Manuel. Manuel agrees to the job, with a favor from Fredrico; a free date with his mom. They head to a nearby bar and get slightly intoxicated. Sometime during their drinking, a commotion starts at the Gas N’ Grub. From out the window they can see Manuel Ignacio throwing a temper tantrum, eventually just up and leaving the Gas N’ Grub and flying away, never to be seen again. Fredrico and Redd question this incident, but not long after, the doors of the bar are kicked in. Screaming is heard from the streets, and the whole bar eyes the intruder- it’s Capitan Rabiasangre. He immediately knocks out one of the customers, and demands free drinks. Redd stands up to this incident, unknowing of just who he is. Horrified, Fredrico attempts to stop Redd, and they are both discovered by Rabiasangre. Rabia summons his henchmen, Paulson and Juan, and they restrain both Fredrico and Redd. Fredrico and Rabiasangre exchange a few insults, but eventually the two would-be heroes are knocked unconscious by the brute Juan. Rabiasangre then takes the two to the Los Diablos headquarters on La Isla Del Muerto. When Redd finally comes to, he cannot help but feel dumb, for this is the second time in just a few days that he has been tied up and kept as a prisoner. He sees Fredrico across the cell. “Fredrico!” Redd shouts to him in an attempt to wake him from his unconscious state. Slowly, he rises and looks around confused. “Where are we dude?” “You not know who the muchacho es?” Fredrico replies “Am I supposed to?” “Rabiasangre, mi enemigo mortal.” “That was… you mean… the guy who-“ “Si, amigo. Bueno trabajo.” Fredrico interrupts sarcastically “Fredrico, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I’ve just sealed our fate.” At this remark, Fredrico begins to shout obscenities at the guard standing near the cell. The guard just chuckles and ignores the shouts of his prisoners. After about fifteen minutes of sitting in near silence, Fredrico speaks. “So you never tell me how you end up in Urano.” Redd, not wanting to go too far back, begins his tale just a few days before crash landing in Uranus. Redd, doing time in a low security Zwarg prison, has been sitting for hours waiting for something to happen. He grows tired of pacing and sleeping and decides, since he has nothing to lose, he would try to reach through the anti-material grid that serves as the door for his cell. As he clenches his body and begins to reach through the grid, and feels nothing. Once he realizes that this field was not designed to hold a human, he decides it’s time to leave. After the guard passes by on patrol, he sneaks out and runs for the back exit of the prison. Nearly getting caught multiple times, Redd makes it to the outside of the prison and runs for the closest building. Behind him he can hear a commotion at the prison; they must have realized that he is missing. When Redd enters the building, he sees a large gathering of Zwarg. At the front of the crowd is a large spaceship. Redd sees the Zwarg all shouting and placing bids on the ship. Dashing for the ship, he makes it to the hatch just as Zwarg police bust through the front door. Shouts in the Zwarg language can be heard and screams of innocent Zwarg fleeing the building. Redd goes to the cockpit of the ship and sees a saddle. With a grin he sits on the saddle and the ship starts. Redd makes the proper movements and the ship launches nearly instantly through the roof of the auction house, knowing that he will not have another chance to escape this planet. With the departure of the ship, the CC-169, the Zwarg police are put on an even higher alert and begin to send aircraft after Redd. Dodging skyscrapers and police vehicles, Redd realizes that the only way he will be able to escape the police is by exiting the atmosphere. Throttling upwards, the ride gets bumpy and rough. For a moment, he believes that the ship will not make it through the atmosphere. But to his surprise, he breaks free with no damage to the ship, but the danger has just begun. A large asteroid field rests just outside of the Zwarg planet and Redd must maneuver through it before being truly free. The Zwarg police, not having any space training, all end up either retreating or crashing in the asteroid field. With the pressure off his back, Redd searches the ship for something to eat. Then he finds the best thing he could have in such a situation, Booze. Getting lost in the copious amounts of alcohol Redd passes out on the bench behind the saddle. Nest thing he remembers, he is rudely awoken by the warning system on the ship, telling him he was going to crash land on Uranus, and that’s all that he remembers up until Fredrico captures him. Fredrico begins to ask, “Why were you in a Zwarg Pri-“ and is interrupted by a loud entrance of their new friend. “You know, it was quite humorous that you thought you could stand up to me like that in the bar pal.” He says with a chuckle “luckily your little friend ‘Fredrico De Nada’ was there.” Now speaking to Fredrico, Rabia says “You’ve got huevos cabron, comin’ all the way back here. I assume this little punk got you out of there?” a member of Los Diablos appears behind Rabia and whispers something in his ear. “Damn you Fredrico. You and your butt buddy are just another part of raiding that distracts me from my real job- intergalactic treasure hunting. I constantly have to deal with the aftermath of the shitstorms I cause and never get a chance to go treasure hunting.” Hearing Rabia’s predicament, the nearby guard chimes in “Uh... so why don't we just not raid Nuevo Francisco every day, sir? I've done the math and I mean we take about 12 hours of the day for raiding, 6 for drinking, and 4 for executing all the prisoners. That only leaves us 2 hours to treasure hunt! And we usually only drink during it to-“ Before he can finish Rabia whips out a plasma revolver and fires a shot directly into the sternum of the guard, causing him to disintegrate. “Because I fucking love raping and pillaging that shitty ass town!” Rabia screams at the pile of goo that was his guard. “But what is a pirate without his treasure?! Like I said, fuckers like these two are constantly in my way! Make ‘em both walk the plank!” irritated with the instant decision for death, Fredrico spits in the face of Rabiasangre. Angered by the resistance of his prisoner, Rabia lunges at Fredrico’s throat, lifting him several feet above the ground. Redd decides it’s time to act and begins to try to talk Rabia down. “Hey, why not instead of killing us, use us to hunt for treasure? That way you do not have to risk your raiders on treasure hunts, and if we die, you lose nothing. But what we bring back to you is all yours!” Dropping the near unconscious Mexican, Rabia turns his attention to Redd. “You think that just because you can talk, means you can tell me what to do maggot? And of all things, you want me to trust you with hunting MY treasure? Hah, you are much stupider than I thought.” “What do you have to lose in sending us? Us selling the treasure? You and I both know that you’d just as easily “bargain” it back. Besides selling it, what use would we have for it? If it means keeping us alive, we will hunt for your treasures.” “You drive a hard bargain, puny cowboy. I’ll get back to you in a day. Or a week. The next time I’m sober. Wait no… the time after that, because I’ll spend that first time deciding. But the moment I do, you will know…” With these words, the captain stormed out of the room and the one remaining guard locked the door to the prison cell. Fredrico sits up, still choking on what was almost a crushed windpipe. “Why do you offer us to do such tasks?” he asks Redd “We will find a way out of the deal, and bring an end to the reign of Rabia.” “I am putting much trust in you amigo.” A week and a half passed. Redd and Fredrico spent their days in boredom and, for Fredrico, sadness. Every night, the young Mexican would cry himself to sleep, calling himself a failure and apologizing to “mi padre”. Half way through their second week, a glimmer of hope, conflicted with a glimmer of fear, entered both of the prisoners. The prison guard unlocked the door to their cell and, with them on a chain leash, led them to the docks of La Isla De Meurto, where the Los Diablos space galleon, Feto Del Diablo, was docked. From there he took them to the main deck of the ship, where a large gathering of Los Diablos pirates of various races of aliens and humans stood. In the center of the gathering was Capitan Rabiasangre himself, drunk as ever. “Ahh, there they are! About damn time, Sylvester,” he shouted just before turning Sylvester into a smoldering pile of plasma goo, “Alright, you two. Let’s get this over with.” At these words, Fredrico looked at Redd with a face of disappointment; Redd looked the pirate in the eyes. “Go on.” “Well, the past few days… er… week. Weeks? I don’t remember. Anyway, I’ve been doing my fair share of drinking and I must say it is a great part of my day. So I got to thinking… if I didn’t have to take so much time out of my day for treasure hunting, I could drink even more! Then I got this great idea… what if I have you two, my prisoners, treasure hunt ''for ''me!? It’s an excellent idea, I must say so myself.” “That was our idea, pendejo.” Fredrico retorted. “You shut the fuck up right now before I change my mind, cyborg,” Rabia returned, unholstering his plasma revolver and aiming it straight at the Mexican’s face. Fredrico snorted at the pirate’s threats, “Now… anymore smartass comments, you two?” “No.” Redd stated, boldy. “Good… Men! Get this ship in the sky and let’s head to Duam,” The ship lurched as its crew sprang into action with sudden intensity, “Welcome to the family, motherfuckers.”